one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter Brute Strength Battle Royale
Street Fighter Brute Strength Battle Royale is Season 6 Episode 3 of ZombieSlayer23's One Minute Melee, which features Hugo, T.Hawk, Zangief, and Abigail all from Street Fighter. Description The Brutes of Street Fighter! In the field of battle, which brute fighter from Street Fighter will be awarded the title of "The Strongest"? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! NO RESEARCH! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight Hugo watches as his opponent enters the stage. Abigail, the big fighter from Mad Gear, enters the arena pretending like he is flying an airplane. Hugo growls as he sees the Mad Gear Shirt Abigail is wearing, confirming that Abigail is working with Mad Gear. Hugo: I crush you! Abigail giggled. Abigail: No, I CRUSH YOU! Before Abigail and Hugo could start fighting, the ground shook. The 2 fighters stumbled backwards, turning around to face T. Hawk, whom had slammed into the ground. T. Hawk: Fighting with conviction leads to victory. Hugo laughed, his opinion on crushing both of the 2 fighters. Hugo: More of a challenge huh? Bring it on, I'm the biggest POTATO! Finally, before Hugo could attack once again, another big and strong fighter entered the arena. ???: I AM THE RED CYCLONE! Zangief, T. Hawk, Hugo, and Abigail all stood in a square, ready to make the first strike. Hugo and Zangief swung their fists into the square's center. FIGHT! FIGHT! Hugo's fist landed square into Abigail's face, causing the gigantic being to crash into the ropes of the arena and crash into another fist of T. Hawk's. As Abigail recovered from the ground, Zangief and Hugo fought it off by exchange heavy punches. After a while, Zangief won the encounter with a Banishing Flat. Hugo was slammed into the ground after that, but quickly got up. Zangief quickly leaped into the air, but Hugo used his Shootdown Backbreaker to stop Zangief in his tracks and onto the ground. Zangief and Abigail still lay on the ground, slowly recovering from their opponent's attacks. This left T. Hawk and Hugo to silently exchange fists to the face. T. Hawk landed a solid knee to Hugo's face, giving him the opportunity to also perform a Heavy Mexican Typhoon on Hugo. Hugo lay motionless on the ground for some time, leaving T. Hawk standing alone on the arena. However, he was not aware of Abigail rushing right at him until the last second. T. Hawk quickly dodged an Abigail Punch from Abigail and used his Double Typhoon on Abigail. T. Hawk performed one Light Mexican Typhoon on Abigail, which bounced Abigail off the ground and into T. Hawk's hand once again, leaving T. Hawk to give T. Hawk one last Mexican Typhoon to the Abigail's face, knocking Abigail out of the arena and knocked out cold. ABIGAIL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED BY T. HAWK! 3 FIGHTERS REMAIN! Hugo and Zangief have both gotten off the ground and continue to exchange blows from one another while T. Hawk sits on the ground silently. Zangief threw a heavy kick right at Hugo, but Hugo ducked under the attack and performed a Moonsault Press on Zangief. Hugo's full body weight was smashed into Zangief, leaving the Red Cyclone to lay down motionless for a minute. Before Hugo could land the finishing blow into Zangief, T. Hawk landed a Condor Spire into Hugo's spine, causing the giant brute to slam into the ropes of the arena and right back into T. Hawk's grasp. T. Hawk performed a Tomahawk Buster, causing Hugo to fly into the air, and T. Hawk made that a combo by hitting Hugo with a Condor Dive into Hugo's gut in mid air. Hugo flew into the ground and groaned as he slowly got up, but Zangief was their first. He used one of his Spinning Piledrivers to knock Hugo's head right into the ground, causing Hugo to lay on the ground for several seconds, not moving. As Zangief laughed over his victory against Hugo, T. Hawk ran up behind Zangief and kicked him in the spine. Zangief fell onto the ground as well, and unlucky for him Hugo was on his feet as well. Hugo used a Heavy Meat Squasher to finish Zangief off and knock him out cold. ZANGIEF HAS BEEN ELIMINATED BY HUGO! 2 FIGHTERS REMAIN! As soon as Hugo was satisfied by Zangief's defeat, he had a fist go right into his head. Hugo was knocked into the ground without second thoughts, giving T. Hawk an opportunity to finish his opponent off. T. Hawk and Hugo both performed their Heavy Throws on one another, but both missed their attacks, leaving Hugo to live another day. T. Hawk leaped into the air and performed a Condor Dive right at Hugo, but the giant potato man used another Shootdown Backbreaker to stop T. Hawk from damaging Hugo even more. This got T. Hawk angry. The Brute leaped at Hugo and smashed his fist right into his Hugo's brain, smashing Hugo to flop right into the ground in a heartbeat. T. Hawk then picked Hugo up and threw him right into the ropes of the arena, causing him to rebound off the ropes once again. Hugo stumbled backwards but was stopped when a fist to the gut said so. Hugo stumbled backwards once more, quickly recovering. As T. Hawk rushed forward to Hugo, Hugo was charging up a Megaton Press Ultra to attack T. Hawk with. As T. Hawk leaped into the air, it was Hugo's time to shine. Hugo: Get you! But T. Hawk had been expecting that Ultra all along. T. Hawk: Got you! T. Hawk used his Raging Slash on Hugo while Hugo was in mid-air. T. Hawk slammed Hugo into the ground, causing the bit brute to rebound off the ground and into T. Hawk's hands again. T. Hawk repeatedly slammed Hugo's head into the ground several times with his bare fists. After several successful slams, T. Hawk spun Hugo around his head wildly, charging up a final heavy slam. T. Hawk: Raging Slash! After several seconds, T. Hawk finally slammed Hugo's head into the ground with all of his might, knocking the big brute out cold. K.O T. Hawk looked down at all the opponents knocked out cold on the arena floor, and the crowd went wild. The announcer came up to T. Hawk and awarded T. Hawk with his prize money of 1 million dollars, which he spent improving his village back home. Conclusion This Melee's Winner is... T. Hawk!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Street Fighter' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017